The present invention relates generally to boat windshields and, in particular to an attachment system for attaching a flexible enclosure to a boat windshield frame.
Most pleasure boats today have flexible enclosures, such as canvas covers, for the cockpit. These flexible enclosures usually fasten in part to the windshield frame with the use of snaps.
There are conventional methods of attaching snap fasteners to a boat windshield. The most common prior art method is to utilize a windshield clip, which is a generally rectangular stainless steel clip with a male snap head attached to the center. These clips are formed in standard sizes for securing to the outer face of the windshield frame extrusion. In most cases they hook over one edge of the extrusion glass channel and clip into a groove or recess along the outer face of the extrusion. There are a number of drawbacks to this design. Windshield clips can slide out of position once they are installed, which can scratch the finish on the windshield frame, and require repositioning of the clip to reinstall the canvas enclosure. In addition, the relatively large size of these clips detracts from the clean aesthetic look of the windshield frame.
Another prior art method of attaching snaps to the windshield is to drill holes in the windshield frame and install rivet snaps or screw snap studs. This is a very time consuming process. Great care must be taken while drilling to avoid slipping and scratching the frame. Placement of the holes is critical as not to break the glass during installation. Once a snap is installed, it can not be relocated without leaving a hole in the frame. This can make installing the canvas very difficult.
Yet another prior art method is to utilize a plastic expansion anchor that inserts into a groove or recess in the frame. A screw snap stud is then installed into the expansion anchor which tightens against the inside of the recess. These fasteners tend to loosen up over time and can slide out of position, which disadvantageously requires the boat owner to reposition the snap in order to re-install the canvas enclosure. In addition, installation is somewhat tedious due to multiple components of the fastener. Dirt and debris or salt water can collect in the extrusion recess and promote corrosion.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an improved system for attaching a flexible enclosure to a boat windshield frame.